This Core will provide integral support for the design, data management, statistical analysis, and[unreadable] interpretation for each of the six projects. In addition, the Core will interact with the data producing Cores C[unreadable] and D, and the Projects to ensure the quality, reliability, safety, and availability of the relevant data and[unreadable] results. The Core will provide computational and informatics expertise and facilities to the Projects and other[unreadable] Cores.